


Ты жив и я жив

by AnnaJones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, M/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Сборник стихотворений по различным пейрингам





	1. Ты жив и я жив (Стив/Баки)

Бок о бок друг с другом в болезнях и бедах,  
И в уличных драках, на школьной скамье  
С тобою я буду, и страх мне неведом.  
Иду за тобой, погрязнув во тьме.  
  
Пешком сквозь года, замёрзнув во льдинах,  
Проспав добрых семьдесят с лишним годов,  
Отринув надежду, потеряв всех любимых,  
Я снова обрёл тебя, ты жив, а не мёртв.  
  
И сердце под натиском нахлынувшей боли  
Сжалось и отвергло последний удар.  
Ты жив, а я мёртв, и меня ты не помнишь,  
Ты словно оживший мой жуткий кошмар.  
  
В твоих лишь глазах я видел отраду,  
В твоём я лице искал силы на жизнь.  
Но сейчас в твоём взгляде не вижу пощады,  
Ты бьёшь, я терплю, за тебя я держусь.  
  
Ты падаешь в бездну, захлебнувшись в отчаянье,  
Упёртый, потерянный, сломанный. Мой.  
Вцепившись в тебя, уведу от хозяина,  
Спасу, защищу, прикрывая собой.  
  
И пусть ты не вспомнишь меня, хоть стараешься,  
Я в бой за тебя, за твоей я спиной.  
Я глотку любому, кто нарывается,  
Зубами порву, для меня ты герой.  
  
И пусть мне во мраке рассудок твой скалится,  
И гидра фашистская тебя за душу рвёт,  
Я вытащу нас, пусть гидра провалится.  
Ты жив и я жив, и любовь пусть живёт. 


	2. Письма, которых нет (Стив/Баки)

Я бы сжёг для те­бя лу­ну,  
Чёр­ный диск ос­та­вив и пе­пел.  
Ес­ли хо­чешь, за те­бя я ум­ру,  
А за­хочешь — ста­ну сви­репей.  
  
На де­шёвой бу­маге пор­трет  
Си­ней руч­кой опять на­рисо­ван.  
Я всю ночь не спал, мой сек­рет:  
Я ус­та­лостью вновь из­ба­лован.  
  
Чёт­кий про­филь, ога­рок све­чи,  
Ак­ва­рель и гла­за го­лубые,  
И до бо­ли язык при­кусив,  
Я ри­сую те­бя, мой лю­бимый.  
  
И не знаю, вер­нёшь­ся ли ты  
На сво­их или в цин­ко­вом гро­бе.  
Я мо­люсь, чтоб ос­тался в жи­вых,  
Что­бы пись­ма пи­сать дай мне по­вод.  
  
Я хо­чу, чтоб вер­нулся с вой­ны  
Ты за­дор­ной сол­дат­ской по­ход­кой.  
Чтоб опять от сре­ды до сре­ды  
Не тряс­тись, что приш­ла по­хорон­ка.  
  
Мне так жаль, что я не с то­бой,  
Ты ведь зна­ешь, как хо­тел я сра­жать­ся.  
Но рас­тёт мой дух бо­евой,  
Мне б на фронт за то­бой не пог­нать­ся.  
  
Я всё жду и всё жду. Бес­ко­неч­но.  
Тво­их пи­сем не ви­дел дав­но,  
По­теря­лись, на­вер­ное, бес­печно,  
И, на­вер­ное, дел-то пол­но.  
  
Ну вот и по­беда так близ­ко,  
И воз­дух не пах­нет вой­ной.  
Но где ты, не в пле­ну ли фа­шист­ском?  
Ску­чаю, зап­лы­вая тос­кой.  
  
И сер­дце бь­ёт­ся так гром­ко,  
Ка­залось, ус­лы­шишь, при­дёшь.  
Рас­сы­па­ет­ся мир на ос­колки,  
Его те­перь не со­берёшь.


	3. Поцелуи на коже - россыпи (Стив/Баки)

Гу­бами очер­чен жи­вот, я паль­ца­ми вмял­ся в прос­ты­ни.  
Ог­нём го­рит твой рот, по­целуи на ко­же — рос­сы­пи.  
Ле­дяная ру­ка об­жи­га­ет­ся, по спи­не сколь­зит влаж­ный язык,  
Твои гла­за улы­ба­ют­ся и в гор­ле зас­трял страс­тный крик.  
Я це­лую твои шра­мы-ца­рапи­ны, пле­ту из сто­нов уз­лы.  
На тво­ей ко­же ро­дин­ки — кра­пин­ки, баг­ро­вый блеск алой звез­ды.  
Я от­тя­ну твои во­лосы длин­ные, об­на­жу гор­ло-шею-ли­цо.  
Я нак­рою те­бя страстью-ла­виною, сце­лую боль с бе­лых руб­цов.  
На­щупаю вспыш­ку-раз­врат­ни­цу, при­кушу аре­олу, сму­щусь.  
От эмо­ций и чувств нам не спря­тать­ся, я ни­же и ни­же спу­щусь.  
Ты от­крыт для ме­ня, от­кро­венен ты и сто­нешь ты лишь для ме­ня.  
На­ши тор­сы друг дру­га ка­са­ют­ся, ка­залось, ос­та­нови­лась Зем­ля.  
Я по­лон то­бою, ис­су­шен весь, ты взмок и дро­жишь, мой ге­рой.  
То­бою я пь­ян, ме­ня ад­ская смесь за­пол­ня­ет, сжи­гая то­бой.  
Ды­хание буд­то по­кину­ло, а ног­ти впи­ва­ют­ся в бок.  
За­сосы спе­лыми сли­вами, че­рез те­ло пус­ка­ет­ся ток.  
Шеп­чу на ухо, люб­лю те­бя, об­ни­му креп­ко-нак­репко всласть.  
И кос­нётся ме­ня твоя ру­ка, пы­та­ясь по­казать свою власть.


	4. 6 смертных грехов (Стив/Баки)

Я завидовал молча, глотая обиды,  
тихо плакал в подушку, но слёз больше нет.  
Я хотел быть таким же, таким же всесильным,  
здоровым, красивым, высоким, стальным.  
Я завидовал Баки, растворяясь в крамольных,  
недостойных и тщетных, ужасных словах.  
Так нельзя, так нельзя, недостойно и подло,  
понимал и пытался подавить в себе грех.  
Ну и что, что он лучше в физическом плане  
и что девушки страстно любят его.  
Он ведь друг, единственный, лучший,  
он, спасая, заботится, любя, бережёт.  
Мы прошли с ним и голод, безденежье, беды,  
смерти близких, разбои, побои. Всю жизнь  
он со мною был рядом, мы духовные братья,  
а я грешник и мне стыдно до крови в щеках. 

Ненавижу себя, и я злюсь, но всё тщетно.  
Я пытаюсь топтать эту зависть, сжигать,  
но я слабый, безвольный, а мой гнев слишком страшный,  
я боюсь в нём сгореть словно грешник в аду.  
Мой ослепленный яростью взгляд затуманен,  
и мне кажется, Баки ощущает восторг,  
превосходство над слабым, маленьким мною.  
Он белая птица, укрывшая падаль крылом.  
Мне так стыдно, я каюсь, молюсь, ибо грешен,  
я падаю вниз на колени и прощенья прошу.  
Но прощенья мне нет. Я слишком сильно грешу.

А затем мой сосуд наполняет гордыня,  
горько-сладкая, стылая, вкусная гордость.  
Я черпаю её и сквозь пальцы сыпется слава,  
блеск софитов, девчонки, поцелуи, мечты.  
Я смотрюсь в зеркала, но себя там не вижу,  
опостылела, бесит неспособность помочь.  
Я хотел быть солдатом, я хотел быть опорой,  
защищая страну, пасть в бое за мир.  
Но я горд, что теперь я не просто солдат,  
Капитан, его имя в историю вбито.  
Только больно до ужаса и сердце немеет,  
когда друга за мир мне пришлось отдавать. 

Но время прошло и я стал слишком жадным,  
я алчу вернуться назад, в год сорок второй.  
Воспоминаний я жажду, это всё, что осталось.  
Я в мире, где нет тех, кого я так сильно любил.  
Я жадный до боли, я алчу отчаянье,  
уныньем укрылся, раны грубой нитью зашив.  
Печаль - моя кожа, безнадёжность – фамилия,  
тоской я питаюсь, с мертвецами скорбя. 

Похоть - порок, и я с ним не справляюсь.  
Моя радость сильна, но боль также грызёт.  
Баки жив, нам предстоит долго мучиться,  
но после вечной разлуки я счастлив до слёз.  
С ума я схожу от всего, что с ним связано:  
от запаха кожи до металла плеча,  
пальцы тянутся сами, зарываются в волосы,  
губы сами целуют сладость шеи и губ.  
Чёрный змей в животе улыбкою скалится,  
терпкий пот прошибает меня изнутри.  
Я люблю тебя, Баки, и прости ты меня, ну пожалуйста,  
за так и не сказанные на фронте слова.  
Я стыжусь, что завидовал, я стыжусь, что так гневался,  
и за гордость мою ты меня извини.  
Так много людей, что мне крылья приписывают,  
восхваляют меня, я для них божество.  
Но я грешен ужасно, я виновен весь,  
и меня там внизу ждёт отдельный котёл.


	5. Тянусь, за твоею рукою тянусь (Баки/Стив)

Тянусь, за твоею рукою тянусь,  
Пальцы воздух хватают и холод.  
Я за милую жизнь с высотою борюсь,  
Страшно мне умирать, я так молод.

Тянусь, за твоею рукою тянусь,  
Ногти воздух скребут, ты так близко.  
Живой ужас сковал, я сейчас задохнусь,  
Не хочу я попасть в конец списка.

Тянусь, за твоею рукою тянусь,  
Твои пальцы целуемы ветром.  
Дрожью тело сковало, тебя я коснусь,  
Между нами одни сантиметры.

Тянусь, за твоею рукою тянусь.  
Почему ты так больно далёко ?!  
Я семье обещал, что домой я вернусь,  
Почему же война так жестока?

Я почти дотянулся, но я чую твой страх,  
Ветер воет, мороз лижет кожу.  
Ну поймай же меня, не бросай на фронтах.  
Почему удаляешься, Боже?

Ну поймай же меня, дотянись до руки,  
Но я падаю, хватать меня поздно.  
Снег сжирает меня и носилки жестки.  
Не поймал, не нашёл, не опознан.


	6. Тысяча журавликов (Баки/Стив)

Я журавлика сложу из бумаги  
И напишу на нём краткое «Стив».  
От отчаяния я в одном шаге  
И не знаю смогу ли спастись. 

У японцев существует предание,  
Журавлей если тысяча штук,  
Загадать любое желание  
Я могу - исполнится вдруг. 

Сто седьмая уже на подходе,  
Не пугает холодная ночь.  
Ворох птиц кружит в хороводе,  
До бумаги я остро охоч.

Углами сцарапаны пальцы,  
Испачканы в газетной пыли,  
И мысли мои постояльцы,  
Воспоминанья сжимают в тиски.

Ты смотришь на меня, улыбаешься,  
Помогаешь стаи плести.  
С любовью ты, Стив, так стараешься,  
Садако завидовать бы.

Леплю журавлей, но их крылья  
Сминаю, запрещая летать.  
Что было – прошло, то былью  
Покрыто, в голове забыта печать. 

Я не вернулся с кровавого поля,  
В журавля превратился давно.  
Исчезаю вдогонку за стаей,  
А ты смотришь, замолкая, в окно. 

Я оригами так не доделал,  
Забросил, забыл, как всегда.  
Лишь ты скрупулёзно, умело  
Закончил всё вместо меня.


	7. Солдат (Баки)

Иней под ко­жей, снег в во­лосах.

— Сол­дат! Под­ни­митесь с зем­ли

_в не­беса._

  
Паль­цы дро­жат, на рес­ни­цах пе­чать.

— Сол­дат! Вы­пол­няй­те при­каз  
уби­вать.

  
Я го­лый, ме­ня об­ли­ва­ют во­дой.

— Сол­дат! Ус­тра­ните объ­ект!

_Я жи­вой!_

  
Те­ло не слу­ша­ет, его слов­но нет.

— Сол­дат! От Ар­ни­ма Зо­лы  
при­вет!

  
Ос­трые ли­ца без глаз и в те­ни.

— Сол­дат! Под­чи­няй­тесь сис­те­ме!

_Бе­ги!_

  
Кри­чу, но мой го­лос сно­ва ох­рип.

— Сол­дат! Бе­рите вин­товку,  
Стив Род­жерс по­гиб.

  
Не ве­рю, неп­равда, наг­лая ложь.

— Сол­дат! В кри­ока­меру!

_И возь­ми с со­бой нож._

  
Мо­лю о по­щади, но гор­до мол­чу.

— Сол­дат! На ко­лени!  
Де­лай то, что хо­чу.

  
Лёд и мо­роз вби­ва­ют­ся в те­ло.

— Сол­дат! Зак­рой рот!

_Как же всё на­до­ело._

  
Ах, Сти­ви, мне так не хва­та­ет те­бя.

— Сол­дат! Хва­тит хму­рить­ся!

_Да пош­ли вы все на!_

  
Ярость и злость ки­пят из­нутри.

— Сол­дат! Воз­вра­щай­тесь!

_Не свер­ну я с пу­ти!_

  
Спо­тыка­юсь о кам­ни и труд­но бе­жать.

— Сол­дат! Раз­де­вай­тесь!  
Бу­дем вас об­ну­лять.

  
Толь­ко не это, пы­та­юсь кри­чать…

— Сол­дат! Ус­по­кой­тесь!  
Мол­чать и ле­жать!  
  
— Сол­дат! Это поль­за! Сол­дат! Это дар!  
Сми­рись же, сол­дат, и этот дар при­нимай.  
Ты на­ше ору­жие, наш ма­тери­ал,  
При­каз по­лучил и его вы­пол­няй.


	8. Оленёнок (Клинт/Ванда)

Я стре­лою в сер­дце те­бе ты­чу,  
На при­целе грудь твою дер­жу.   
Я не слы­шу зву­ков тво­ей ре­чи  
И не знаю, что сей­час хо­чу.  
  
Алым ма­ревом по­дёр­ну­то вни­манье,  
Паль­цы твои скрю­чены в уз­лы.  
На гу­бах дро­жит не­пони­манье,  
Кровь бе­жит из ра­нен­ной гру­ди.  
  
На ще­ках ру­мянец бе­лым сты­нет,  
Вздох пос­ледний уши ре­жет всласть.  
Я _глу­хой_ , но шё­пот твой зве­риный  
Дрожью про­катил­ся во чрес­лах.   
  
Ви­жу твой оле­ний взгляд, ты ведь­ма,  
Пре­дала нас всех, те­бе уже не жить.  
От те­бя я не дож­дусь от­ве­та,  
Хоть и обе­щала ты ме­ня лю­бить.  
  
Бра­ту тво­ему я жизнью был обя­зан,   
Клял­ся за­щищать те­бя от бед.  
Но сей­час стре­лою зла­тог­ла­зой  
Нас­квозь про­дыряв­лен твой хре­бет.  
  
Враг по­вер­жен, мир спа­сён, но боль­но,  
И внут­ри как буд­то пус­то­та.  
Я лю­бил те­бя, но так ли доб­ро­воль­но?  
То ли ведь­ма, то ли сле­пота. 


	9. Крестики-нолики (Наташа/Клинт)

Крес­ти­ки-но­лики, но я не иг­раю,  
Го­лос пос­тавлен, но я не пою.   
Воз­дух ко­лышет­ся, но я не взды­хаю,  
Мёр­твая я, хо­тя и ды­шу.  
  
Дет­ские паль­чи­ки в сво­их я ле­лею,  
Пух­лые щёч­ки, це­луя, люб­лю.  
Хоть и сво­их я не за­имею,  
Тво­их, обе­щаю, убе­регу.   
  
Её ты це­лу­ешь на ночь, про­ща­ясь,  
Её об­ни­ма­ешь и к ней ты идёшь.  
По су­ти сво­ей я, на­вер­ное, сталь­ная,  
Но как же мне пло­хо, и ты не пой­мёшь.   
  
Мы дру­жим дав­но, но мне это­го ма­ло,  
Те­бя я люб­лю и то­бою жи­ву.  
Тво­их я де­тей как сво­их вос­пи­таю,  
Со­бою прик­рою, ес­ли смо­гу.  
  
Жер­тву мою ты, воз­можно, оце­нишь,  
Но при­чиною ста­нет лишь друж­ба моя.   
Мол­чу я го­дами и без со­жале­ний,  
Ведь глав­ное в жиз­ни – это семья. 


	10. Аполлон и Артемида (Пьетро/Ванда)

Я твой Аполлон, ты моя Артемида,  
Богиня охоты, невинной любви,  
Движешься в танце и всем своим видом  
О страсти своей, обо мне ты кричишь.  
  
Красное платье рассыпав по бёдрам,  
Тёмные волосы откинув назад,  
_Ланью_ испуганной носишься бодро,  
И сводит с ума твой ласковый взгляд.  
  
Я с _олнце_ твоё, я твой брат и поддержка,  
Защита твоя и стальное плечо.  
Я _ястребом_ быстрым и хваткою дерзкой  
_Луну_ поцелую, пусть кричит _звездочёт_.  
  
Мы вместе не будем, мы наказаны Зевсом,  
Отец нас не любит, он гордый _металл_.  
Один его взгляд, и мы с тобой бесы.  
Не веришь? Я слышал и сам до этого знал.  
  
Гефест, превратившись в _пенсионера_ ,  
Отсыпал нам _стрелы_ , сестра, посмотри.  
Умру и наступит новая эра,  
Но здесь ты останься, за мной не ходи.


End file.
